campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Quartermaster
The Quartermaster is the groundskeeper and 'Eternal Custodian' of Camp Campbell. He has been working there ever since David was a camper attending Camp Campbell himself, and probably has been there for many more years beforehand. He is a mysterious old man who helps around with cooking the camp meals, preparing the necessary props for camp activities and drinks poisonous beverages as if they're water. Appearance He has a thick gray mustache and hair, bushy dark gray eyebrows, and wears a tan and white hat, a dark olive green and brown jacket over a red flannel shirt, blue jeans and brown knee high boots. The most striking part of his appearance is his hooked hand. One of his eyes is always closed. Personality The Quartermaster is a bit of a mystery. He typically remains quiet, which sharply contrasts counselor David's upbeat demeanor. There seems to be no clear explanation as to why he actually works at the camp, since he mostly keeps to himself, and doesn't seem to particularly enjoy being around the kids. As demonstrated in the second episode, he has no qualms about killing animals, even if campers are present. In "Journey to Spooky Island", he is revealed to be a "covert pervert". He warned Max and other campers of the dangers of going to Spooky Island with the intention of hiding the fact that he was having a private sex party there. He also appears to believe in superstition and prophecies, such as a prophecy concerning the gathering of dark magical spirits in the nearby volcano. Quartermaster also has a habit of referring to the younger male characters as "boy" specifically David and Harrison. He also speaks with a Southern drawl. This seems trivial at first but could explain his incesteous behavior as fitting the common stereotype, of rednecks being sexually attracted to their family members. History Quartermaster's presence around the camp initially comes off as weird and unsettling to the campers, as he is often seen doing weird and creepy things (like dragging around a heavy, bloody burlap bag in "Mascot"). His general appearance and extremely self-contained personality also scare them off, and Neil has even compared his appearance to that of a serial killer. Quartermaster has been serving his role at the camp for many years, as he was even a staff member there when David was a wee lad. His appearance and mannerisms seem to have stayed the same after all these years. His years prior to coming to Camp Campbell are a mystery, but there are a few key clues revealed across certain episodes. In "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak", the camp is under threat of a volcano erupting, and Quartermaster had assigned Nerris, Harrison, Nikki and Neil to restore the balance of nature. Of course, all the subsequent questing they experienced were shown to the viewer as nothing more than the childrens' overactive imaginations, but Quartermaster does seem genuinely shocked that they goofed off instead of taking his warning seriously. The volcano erupts at the end of the episode with him shrugging it off despite it being "end times". Things are back to normal in the next episode, implying QM did something to stop the volcano, or at least kept the lava away from the camp. In "The Quarter-Moon Convergence", he and Harrison take part in a space tea party with an The Octopus who addresses Quartermaster as 'Eternal Custodian'. He is serving under some kind of protective intergalactic order, although specifics have yet to be confirmed. Thus it is also implied that he is immortal, as he is shown to frequently and actively work to stop apocalyptic events that happen around the camp. The weird shit he collects in his dorm, such as the bucket of pig's blood he mentioned at the start of the episode, are meant to be preventive and integral measures to stop these events. He even offered to let Harrison take part in stopping the next apocalyptic event, and was yelled at by Harrison to stay away from him and never to involve him in any other activities. His immortality is later confirmed in "Squirrel Camp", as he is engulfed by squirrels and is believed to be dead. He later rises up from the lake to fight the squirrels, and shortly after being defeated his body is found decapitated. Not only does this confirm Quartermaster's immortality, it also shows he is somehow capable of regenerating beneath the waters of Lake Lilac if he is mortally wounded, allowing his old body to be abandoned in favor of creating a new one when needed. Interestingly, he did not regenerate his left hand, which indicates he may be incapable of doing so. The lake is also where his son Graggle was born (shown in "Something Fishy"), so he has a greater connection to the lake than what it initially seemed. When asked about how he lost his hand in "Mascot", he murmurs under his breath that it was because of the Jews. Though he did not explicitly state how they did it, it could imply he's an ex-Nazi. However, in "Something Fishy", Quartermaster tells Gwen, "I may only have one hand, but it's been through 3 world wars!", and so it is extremely likely that he lost his hand in one of those wars. As there are only 2 world wars in earth's history, this implies he might've experienced at least one of them on an intergalactic level. In "Campfire Tales" we learn how he obtained his right hand - by stealing it from a soldier whom he indirectly murdered on purpose. However, because Britain fought against Germany in both World War 1 and World War 2, it is unclear when exactly the story takes place. During his tale, he also mentioned he had 8 wives at the time. It is currently unknown how many he has now, if any. From the episodes "Escape from Camp Campbell" to "Quartermaster Appreciation Day", his hook was on his right hand instead of his left. After the mess hall was destroyed and Quartersister was relocated to somewhere unknown, the hook has been on his left hand ever since. This is confirmed to not be an animation error, and the hook being swapped from his right to his left at the end of that particular episode has never been explained. Family We actually know quite a bit about Quartermaster's family. He has a grandfather who he refers to "grand-pappy" in "Squirrel Camp". He apparently had a habit of drinking wine from the toilet something Quartermaster is proud of as he claims he is bred of it. Grand-pappy had one half of Quartermaster's parents, and his sibling had the other as Quartermaster claims his parents were cousins. This is all speculation of course as we don't know what type of cousins Quartermaster's parents were but nonetheless they "fucked" and had 4 children. Quartermaster and Quartersister were a part of that family and there are two unknown others who Quartermaster mentioned in "Quartermaster Appreciation Day". At one point the parents offered a tontine to the last surviving member of the family. It is assumed that in this time the 4 children get immortality abilities as it is confirmed that Quartermaster is immortal and has been around for quite some time, so Quartersister lived for a long time too, only dying recently. Quartermaster killed one of his siblings before the events of Camp Camp and his parents passed away as David claims Quartersister is the last living (that the government knows about) that Quartermaster has. However at the end of "Quartermaster Appreciation Day" when Quartersister is killed, Quartermaster says "Two down, one to go, that tontine will be mine". This means that there is still one sibling left who is hiding from the government to avoid being found and slain by Quartermaster. It's unknown how Quartersister lost her immortality but since Quartermaster gets his granted by The Octopus it's possible that he convinced the Octopus to revoke the Quartersister's immortality. Trivia * Over the course of several episodes, Quartermaster is shown to have a prosthetic hand, shovel, guitar pick, boxing glove, candle, and spoon, all able to be used as attachments for his missing hand. Although, his hook is his favorite, as shown in "The Fun-Raiser". * If he is separated from his hook hand, he can reach his arm out and it will magically come to him, in the same way as to how Marvel Comics' Thor summons his hammer Mjölnir, and/or how Captain America can call his shield (shown in the episode "Squirrel Camp"). * After killing the Squirrel King, he took the throne and declared himself the new ruler in the episode "Mascot". ** He finally faced the consequences for this murder in "Squirrel Camp", wherein the squirrels were successful in decapitating him. However, his body was able to regenerate in the lake. * It is revealed in "Space Camp Was a Hoax" that his specialty is making mashed potatoes for the camp and would even go as far as to shed a tear if he ever witnesses any negative review on them. * The Quartermaster (and in extension, his sister) is by far the oldest character in series, having been in the same groundskeeping position when David attended Camp Campbell when he was younger. * He and the Quartersister can be heard squabbling over David's singing in the intro of "Quartermaster Appreciation Day." ** In that same episode, it is revealed that he and his sister both have all the possible STDs in existence and that there are no new ones for them to get. ** It is also revealed that he and his sister come from a long line of inbred children. * After the mess hall is burnt down in "Quartermaster Appreciation Day", his hook changes sides from his right hand to his left, and it remains on his left hand for the remainder of the series. His hook is still shown on his right hand in flashback scenes that take place before the events of "Quartermaster Appreciation Day", thereby confirming this to not be an animation error. ** The building was seen engulfed in light and disappeared entirely, leaving only Quartermaster in the aftermath. He cryptically says he doesn't know whether Quartersister is dead or alive, but that he does intend to win the tontine (essentially the last man standing is left with a substantial prize as his other family members are killed off). ** And as of this episode, he has already killed off two of his family members, which includes Quartersister. How he did so is unknown, but does show he has the power to make people disappear. * In "Journey to Spooky Island", The Quartermaster had a (censored and pixelated) dildo attached to where his hook usually is. ** He has a nipple piercing as revealed in the same episode. By the time "The Fun-Raiser" happens, he is seen to now have two nipple piercings. ** In that same episode, it is revealed that Quartermaster holds sex parties in the basement of Campbell's abandoned summer home, which Max, Neil, Nikki and Jasper all bore witness to. ** In "Night of the Living Ill", Quartermaster still makes use of the abandoned summer home for sexual purposes, as Space Kid accidentally opens a door to reveal him getting a blowjob from a person in a sasquatch costume. ** He apparently likes being suspended upside down from the ceiling fan, or at the very least, being abused by the children and or being tied up in the weirdest ways, as shown in "Quartermaster Appreciation Day". * Quartermaster has an ability to drink poison without being affected in any way. In "Escape from Camp Campbell", he drinks a bottle of poison as if it was water during his break, and in "Cult Camp" he scoops a cupful from a large bowl of Kool-Aid mixed with rat poison, saying "it was better in Jonestown." ** This is referring to the 1978 Jonestown murder-suicide, which killed over 900 people. Jonestown, also known as the "People's Temple Agricultural Project", was a settlement of the People's Temple in Guyana, famous for the aforementioned mass suicide. His statement implies that the Quartermaster somehow survived the poisoning (probably due to some sort of magic), and returned to the United States before any investigation began. * In the episode "Quartermaster Appreciation Day", his cabin is revealed to have a variety of questionable objects, such as hair clippings labeled to each unique person (one bag in particular belonged to Nikki), and a box of "used Barbie dolls" that disturbed Neil enough to make him wanna burn the whole thing down. * He reveals his thinking cave in "The Quarter-Moon Convergence", filled with tons of random knick-knacs on the walls and shelves, including things like dream catchers, chalices, weapons, diagrams, and things floating in jars. * In the same episode, he reveals he has gout, which is a form of inflammatory arthritis that develops in some people who have high levels of uric acid in the blood. * In the same episode he reveals that he tangled with the Klu Klux Klan before, and his Driver's license was confiscated after he ran over too may nuns. * Also in the same episode, The Octopus addresses Quartermaster as 'Eternal Custodian', which is most likely the title he holds in whatever protective order he is serving. We may see more of this in future episodes. ** Quartermaster says that one time a kid stole his identity and now he has no name. Mind you, the term "quartermaster" is akin to that of "groundskeeper", so of course this wouldn't be his real name either. His real name may be revealed eventually. * Also within "The Quarter-Moon Convergence", there's a portrait of Quartermaster's royal relative making the Campe Diem finger-motion, implying there is some deeper meaning to the gesture, rather than it being just a silly Camp Campbell salute. The unknown meaning may potentially come to light in a future episode. * Quartermaster is another character, aside from David, who is shown to be exceptionally good at playing the guitar as shown at the end of "The Order of the Sparrow." ** He can also successfully wield a bow and arrow with his hook hand, as shown in the same episode. * In "Quartermaster Appreciation Day", the Quartermaster reveals that if he were ever to betray the camp someday, he'd go for David first. * Like Gwen, Quartermaster has a fetish for animalistic features, and animals in general. This is shown when he implies that he had a sexual relationship with a fish who he believed was Graggle's mom in "Something Fishy", and in "After Hours" when he tells Gwen that everyone has reptilian vices. ** The character "Agatha" whom Quartermaster weeps for at night as revealed in "Cameron Campbell Can't Handle the Truth Serum", may be Quartermaster's mother, or romantic partner who he'd outlived considering Quartermaster's immortality. *** It is unlikely to be Quartermaster's sibling since he's shown a desire to kill them to retrieve the family tontine. **** However it could also be the Quartersister's real name. * Like his former boss, Quartermaster has a disdain for children stemming from the fact that a kid once stole his identity. He also finds kids to to be truly terrible for making fun of Harrison, and harassing Neil. * According to Quartermaster (during his war story in "Campfire Tales"), he had 8 wives at that time. It is currently unknown how many he has now, if any. * Shannon McCormick, The Quartermaster's voice actor, also voices Professor Ozpin from RWBY. Both characters appear to be the intellectual immortal of their respective shows with a somewhat dark past. Both characters have their fair share of wisdom on a wide variety of topics and both have seemed to have served the protagonists of the show and at some point, shown a quite dark side as well. Such as when the Quartermaster revealed that he would gladly betray the camp and its staff when the opportunity arises in the episode "Quartermaster Appreciation Day" and when Professor Ozpin revealed to Ruby Rose that he has done more wrong than any living thing that exists in the episode "The Badge and The Burden, Pt. 2." The Quartermaster also possesses the Relic of Knowledge in his thinking cave, much like how Ozpin guards the Relic of Knowledge in Haven, and later with his company en route to Atlas. * Shannon McCormick has listed Quartermaster as one of his favorite characters to perform, and in an interview revealed that during Camp Camp recording sessions he will remain on the voice even when not recording. * In the RT 2019 Holiday live stream, Miles Luna has said that they intentionally created Quartermaster to be a sort of "narrative hydra". Because he is so mysterious, if an episode provides answers about him, the rule is to introduce 2 more questions on top. ** He also mentions finding the idea of a spinoff show for Quartermaster to be very appealing, albeit expensive, as he believes it would have -level fight sequences. Gallery Category:Camp Campbell staff